


Return of the Fez

by Reidluver



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short, fez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidluver/pseuds/Reidluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the preview clip for the newest episode. How did the fez get there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Fez

**Author's Note:**

> Set before "The Snowmen"

The TARDIS doors swung open and the Doctor sauntered in, shaking his hips and snapping his fingers. 

“The fez is _back!_ ” he cheered. “What do you think, old girl? Cool isn’t it?” He tapped the side and spun around the console. 

“Oh yeah—the fez is here to stay. I’ll be able to have an absolute wonderful time with my bowtie and fez. I will be cool every hour on the hour, and there’s nobody to … stop … me now.” The Doctor’s smile faltered and he glanced around the large _empty_ room. He slowly took the fez off his head and cradled it close to his chest. Everywhere he looked there were memories of Amy and Rory. He clenched his eyes shut against the smiles and echoing laughter. 

“You know what, sexy?” His voice came out as a thick, strained whisper. “I think it’s time for some redecorating. Gonna pull out all the works.” The Doctor cleared his throat and swallowed. “Besides, it’s been this way for far too long, hasn’t it? It’s gotten too boring—I need something new and exciting! Got to keep on moving … moving on.” 

The Doctor slowly turned the red hat over in his hand, fingering the edges with his thumb. 

_“Always moving on.”_


End file.
